Meena
by swiftstar13
Summary: What if there was another Cullen? But what if she was a hybrid that has never been seen before? Will the Volturi find out? Set just before Bella moves to Forks. Twilight in the POV of another, younger Cullen
1. The beginning

**AN: Thanks for taking your time to read this. My other fanfic failed so I decided to try to write another one with my original idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. They belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

I've been running for so long now, I've lost track of time. With no particular goal in mind, I just go where the road leads me. I just haven't found a place where I'm wanted yet so I keep going.

I tried to fit in I really have, but even at camp people saw I was different. At camp we were all demigods but even then people were cautious of me. Then again I am half vampire. My only friends were Percy and Annabeth but when they went home during the year I decided it was time to move on. I wish there was more of my kind and that I don't have to be alone.

Most of the vampires that I've met have never seen anything like me before. To them I was like a miracle seeing as vampires couldn't have kids, but inside I knew they were scared of me even if they didn't want to show it. That's mainly why I kept moving: I wanted to find a place where people wouldn't be scared of me and where that would accept me.

I've moved ever since I left New York, travelling from state to state looking for a place to stay. At the moment I was in Seattle moving into Forks. If I don't find anything there then I will probably continue north to Canada.

Wait, I should probably slow down. Let's start from the basics. My name is Meena Jones, I'm 14 years old and I'm a demigod, a daughter of Athena to be more specific. I've been 'travelling' for just under a year now. That's all there really is to know about me. Oh yeah, I'm also half-god, half-vampire.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review if you like this story so I know that people like it. Btw I chose that name Meena because I found it on the internet and it said that it was Greek and meant 'her mother's gift' so I thought it sort of fit. **

**M.M**


	2. Found part 1

**For anyone reading here's chapter 2! If you like the story then please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I arrived in Forks just as it was getting dark so I headed into the forest just outside the city. I don't like being around a lot of people so when I need to sleep I usually hide up in a tree.

As a hybrid I need to sleep, just not as often as humans do. I hate sleeping! It's so boring and don't get me started on the nightmares! But a hybrid has to do what a hybrid has to do!

I secure myself to the tree with the rope I keep in my backpack. When I am comfortable I fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes.

* * *

'Oh I just had to wake up. I was having such nice dreams!' I moaned in my head.

Suddenly I jerked awake, realising someone was carrying me.

"Shh, we're nearly there", said a woman's voice which was weirdly soothing.

Who the hell was this woman?! Why was she holding me? Where are we going? The questions swirled around in my head as I tried to break free of her hold. I couldn't.

Seeing no point in continuing to struggle I stopped and tried to work out my surroundings. I couldn't do that either. All I could see was a blur of trees. I did see a darker shape running next to the woman though. They must be vampires. It all added up: their speed, their strength.

I looked up to see that we were quickly nearing big house. I gasped, it was beautiful. The other figure, which I now knew was a man, opened the door and soon I found myself in the hallway.

Suddenly in front of me stood 5 other vampires. I couldn't help but tense up, I didn't understand what was happening.

"We found her while we were hunting", said the man who now stood next to me.

"Please put me down". I tried to be strong and confident but it came out as a barely audible whisper. As everyone's heads turned towards me their gaze softened.

"Put her on the couch Rosalie", said a woman softly. She had long caramel hair and a heart-shaped face.

I was slowly placed on a couch while everyone else sat opposite me. Rosalie had sat down next to me. I quickly scanned the room for possibly exits in case this talk didn't go well.

I sat there looking at each if them for a while. I noticed that they were all pale and had gold eyes. Other than that they were all different. There was a man with honey blond hair and an air of authority about him, he must be the coven leader. Next to him was the woman with the long caramel-coloured hair and heart-shaped face. She must be his wife. Sitting on another couch was 3 vampires. One was a short vampire with black hair who I thought looked much like a pixie. Sitting next to her, with his hand around her waist, was a male vampire with honey blonde hair. The last vampire had bronze hair and a sad expression, he looked lonely.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as the blonde-haired man said, "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie."

By now I had noticed that both Rosalie and Emmett were sitting next to me. Rosalie had long blonde hair and was the prettiest out of everyone here and Emmett was large and had a lot of muscle.

I nodded my head in response. "Im Meena", I whispered shyly.

"Could you tell us about yourself honey?", asked Esme gently.

"I'm Meena Jones, I'm 14 and I'm a demigod, a daughter of Athena".

"I thought demigods were only in myths", said Carlisle.

"So are vampires",I countered quietly. "Besides I'm not like other demigods. I'm half god and half vampire".

I watch as all Hades broke lose.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. **


	3. Found part 2

**To anyone reading : enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I was bombarded with questions from every direction. Looking around I saw that the males were all standing in defensive positions in front of their mates, apart from Edward who stood alone. I kinda felt sorry for that guy.

Rosalie was the first to get over the shock. "Oh come on guys, she's just a kid".

"But she could be really dangerous", answered Carlisle, looking at me for my response. I stayed still, unmoving.

"Well then I'm pretty sure that she would've killed us all if she wanted to already", said Esme rolling her eyes as she stepped around Carlisle and resumed sitting opposite me, smiling kindly. She was soon joined by Alice and Rosalie who sat down next to me, one on each side.

Having lost the argument, everyone else sat back down but they remained alert. For a few moments everyone sat there in silence looking me curiously.

It was Esme who finally spoke up. "How can you be half-vampire if we can't have kids?",she asked me gently.

"Does anyone know the story of how Athena was born?", I asked.

"Didn't she jump out of Zeus' head fully armoured? But how can you be her daughter? I thought she was a maiden goddess", it was Jasper who answered.

"I was born in the same way as my mother. From her thoughts and my father's", I said watching the news sink in.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?", questioned Edward.

"She is", answered Rosalie. "I know she is".

At this everyone looked at her with shocked and curious expressions, including me. What was she hiding?

"Before I was changed I was a daughter of Aphrodite. I guess you could say I still am seeing as mum's immortal", confessed Rosalie looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier". I knew it!

I looked at her and smiled gently. I knew what it was like to keep a secret like that. She smiled back and faced everyone else to look at their reactions, as did I.

They were hilarious! From their faces you'd think that Rosalie fell down from the moon unharmed or something rather than told them she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Have you got any popcorn?",I asked Rosalie in a whisper. She giggled.

The sound of our laughter woke everyone up from their trance. They looked between Rosalie and me, probably wondering what was funny in such a serious situation. They should've seen their faces!

"Why didn't you tell us before?", asked Emmett.

"I didn't really know how to. I was waiting for the right time?", it came out more like a question.

Looking over at Edward I could see that his face was full of concentration but he also looked very frustrated.

"Don't bother", I told him.

"What do you mean?", he asked me. I could see everyone looking at me with interest.

"Your gift won't work on me. Neither will Alice or Jasper's, so don't bother".

The statement was met with a silent room as everyone froze and looked at me wide eyed.

"How did you know about our gifts?", asked Alice.

"I have some of my own", I answered her quietly.

"What's your gift?",asked Esme.

"I have a gift of knowledge, from my mother and knowledge has to be protected so I also have a shield", I answered her. I couldn't tell them about my other gift: I didn't want to scare them off yet.

"Wait. If Athena's your mom, then who's your dad?", asked Alice.

I looked at the wall ahead of me and shrugged, "I never met him. I dont think he wanted that sort of responsibility. I grew up without parents seeing as my mum can't be involved in my life. She did leave me hints and messages though".

I watched as Rosalie extended her arms towards me. "What are you doing?", I asked her in a whisper.

"Hugging you", she answered wrapping her arms around me. I slowly relaxed my muscles and leaned into her embrace.

"There's one more thing I wanted to ask", says Carlisle. I rest my head on Rosalie's shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

"What's your diet?", he asked.

"I eat normal food", I answered. "I've never tried drinking blood. I've been tempted enough times but I didn't want to be a monster. I could never bring myself to do it".

"Would you like to stay with us?", asked Esme gently.

I nodded my head slowly. That was the last thing I remember before I gave in to the land of dreams, still leaning against Rosalie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you like the story then please review :)**


	4. Awaken

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I woke up in a nice comfy bed...WOAH! Hold up! How did I get here? Images of what happened last night flashed across my mind. I fell asleep on Rosalie's shoulder so I must have been carried up here.

I got out of bed slowly and stood up. Looking down I noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. That's when I dawned on me. I didn't have any of my stuff so I had nothing to change into. I wonder where my stuff is?

Slowly descending down the stairs I made my way towards a room in which I heard movement: the kitchen. As I stood in the doorway I could smell the food being cooked in there. It smelled so good it made my mouth water.

"Good morning", said Esme cheerfully.

"Good morning", I answered her as I cautiously sat down at the breakfast bar.

She turned around and looked at me. "What's wrong honey?", Esme asked me in a soothing tone. She must have noticed my worried expression.

"I don't have any clothes to change into", I said looking down embarrassed.

"That's nothing to worry about, I'm sure we'll find you something'", she told me with a smile. I returned the smile just as Rosalie walked in.

"Good morning sleepy-head'", she said sitting down next to me.

"Rosalie do you think you can get Meena some clothes for her to change into?", Esme asked her.

"MJ", I whispered.

"What was that sweetie?", asked Esme.

"I like to be called MJ".

"MJ it is then'", said Esme with a smile.

"I'll go and get some now", Rosalie said running up the stairs. Vampire style.

It didn't take long before she was down with a bundle of clothes. "Why don't you go up and take a shower and change then come down for breakfast?", she said giving me the clothes.

"Thank you", I said to which I got two kind smiles.

Slowly I climbed the stairs towards the room I slept in. I stepped into the bathroom next to the room and grabbed a towel out of a cupboard.

I turned the shower on as hot as it would go and stepped in. The hot water slowly relaxed my tense muscles. I stayed in the shower for a long time and my skin was slightly red by the time I came out.

Looking at the clothes that Rosalie gave me I could see that I had a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt. I knew that they would be too big but I put them on anyway.

I went down the stairs and towards the kitchen. As I walked in I heard a giggle come from Alice. Giving her a playful glare I sat down.

"I SO have to take you shopping", said Alice happily.

I looked at her with wide eyes. Thanks to my gift I knew what shopping with Alice looked like and I really didn't want to experience it. She just smiled at me sweetly. I gave Rosalie a pleading look.

"Don't worry I'll came with you so she won't be able to torture you too much", she whispered with a wink. I smiled at her.

"Are you hungry?", asked Esme.

I was just about to answer when I heard a low rumble. My stomach had beat me to it.

Esme laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Looking down embarrassed I felt my cheeks flush just as Esme placed a plate full of pancakes and fruit in front of me.

I hadn't noticed just how hungry I was until I had a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you'", I said before stuffing the food into my mouth so fast I nearly choked.

"Woah! Slow down, there's more where that came from", said Rosalie shocked.

I slowed down as Esme asked, "when was the last time you had a proper meal?"

"A couple of days, weeks I'm not sure", I answered. "Sometimes its hard for me to get food".

I was met with sympathetic looks from all around as I continued to eat my breakfast. Once I finished, Esme took my plate and washed it.

"Thank you, that was really nice", I thanked her.

I watched her face light up as she smiled at me. "Seeing as it's summer I think it would be good for you to go to school with the others in the autumn", said Esme. "Thats if you want to stay with us".

I bit my lip, hesitating before I answered. What would school be like? I simply nodded in reply.

"We were all planning to go on a quick hunting trip. Do you want to come with us?", Rosalie asked me gently.

"Hunting trip?", I asked her. What are they going to hunt?

"Yeah in the woods. We drink animal blood instead of human blood. Do you want to try it?"

"Ummm", I answered uncertain.

"Trust me its fun!", boomed Emmett's voice from the doorway. I hadn't noticed he was standing there so I jumped. Everyone laughed at that

"Sure", I answered still shaken up. I wonder how this will end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review if you like my story, reviews make me keep writing! :)**


	5. Hunting trip

**Here's chapter 5! Took me ages to write but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. **

* * *

When we set out for our hunting trip it was still early so Alice said that if we finished early enough we could still go shopping. I definitely had to take my time.

After we all finished getting ready we all ran into the woods. I wasn't as fast as everyone else so by half way I was getting a ride on Rosalie's back.

It was great! I could feel the wind blowing in my hair. I couldn't help but let out a couple giddy giggles as Rosalie ran, which were met with chuckles from Rosie. Yes I had decided to call her that but I'm not brave enough to try just yet.

After running for a long time we finally drew to a stop in small clearing quite a distance away from the house. This was the part I was dreading, I really didn't want to embarrass myself. Rosie must have seen my distress as she put her arm around my shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

Soon everyone had gone their separate ways and I was left with Rosie and Esme.

"Do you want me to show you how to hunt before you try it?", asked Rosie smiling gently at me. I nodded in response.

I watched as she slowly stepped back away from me and Esme and stood with her eyes closed. She was listening. I watched as she suddenly took off a bit deeper into the woods. That's when I saw her prey.

There was a little herd of deer just in front of her feeding on the grass. I watched as she observed them looking for the best way to attack. Quickly she pounced on the one with a slight limp, the weakest one in the herd. I watched her in awe. She was so graceful!

"How am I supposed to do that?!", I whispered quietly. I heard Esme chuckle beside me.

"Just do what your instinct tells you to. Listen, and then just go for it", she shrugged. Easier said than done.

I followed her instructions and closed my eyes to listen to my surroundings. I could hear a small group of elk not far away, drinking from a nearby stream. As Esme said I just went for it.

Soon everyone had fed enough for us to go back. Again I was carried by Rosie so we could get back quicker.

When we returned Alice said that there was still enough time to go shopping and that we would leave soon. I groaned quietly, this was going to be a long day.

It wasn't until I looked at myself in the mirror that I realised that I had stained Rosie's shirt. She had given me another shirt to change into.

I went back downstairs once I had finished changing. I had the blood stained shirt in my hand, unsure what do with it.

"Sorry about your shirt Rosie", I apologised quietly holding the shirt out to her.

"It's no problem kid", she reassured me. "Rosie?"

"Its my nickname for you I hope you don't mind".

Her face lit up as she smiled a genuinely happy smile and held me in a tight embrace which I hesitantly returned.

I turned to Esme."Can I go and call my sister before we go shopping?", I asked her.

The question took her by surprise, I don't think she was expecting me to have any family. "You have a sister?", asked Esme shocked.

I nodded my head. "My mum has a lot of kids but not many really like me. Only Annabeth was my friend at camp, that's why I left".

She nodded. "Do you know her phone number?"

"No. Can I use the hose in the garden?", I asked her.

I could see the confused expression on her face, probably not seeing the link between using a hose and calling my sister. She just nodded her head. I smiled at her with gratitude and rushed outside. That's until I realised I didn't have my drachmas with me so I ran straight back in.

"Do you know where my stuff is?", I asked Esme. It was a question I was meaning to ask for quite a while now.

"Yep let me go and get it. Emmett brought it when Rose found you", she answered.

"Thanks".

Soon she was back with my worn out backpack. It only had essentials inside. I grabbed my pouch of drachmas and ran back outside.

Grabbing the hose I turned the water on and pointed it in a direction which made a rainbow. Next I threw in a drachma and said, "oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Annabeth Chase, camp half-blood".

Suddenly the image of Annabeth's face showed up in the rainbow.

"Hey Annie!", I called. Annabeth's head snapped around so fast it was literally a blur.

"MJ!", she shouted back, I could her the relief in her voice. Suddenly her expression changed from relief to anger. I knew this was coming.

"Where have you been?!", she shouted concerned. "I haven't heard from you for too long!"

"I was travelling", I answered sheepishly looking down. Annabeth was very protective of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked more gently now.

I shrugged. "There wasn't much to say".

"Where are you now?"

"Forks, Washington", I told her. I knew she wasn't going to be happy.

"What! That's on the other side of the country!". As I said she wasn't happy.

"But I found a really nice family of vegetarian vampires", I told her giggling slightly when I said the word 'vegetarian'.

"Vegetarian?", she asked.

"Yeah, do you want to meet them?".

"Sure".

"Rosie", I shouted I knew she would hear me. "Could you get everyone to come here? Annabeth wants to meet you".

We only had to wait a couple of seconds before they all appeared. I wish I could have taken a picture of their expressions. They were completely taken aback when they saw me standing in the garden holding the hose with my sister's face in the rainbow created by the water.

Rosie was the first to reach me and by then the family had all got over their shock and started walking towards us.  
Once they all stood next to me I introduced them to Annabeth."This is Carlisle and his wife Esme. They are the 'parents' of the family. These is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward". As I pointed to each of them they gave a little wave.

"Guys this is Annabeth, my sister", I told them.

They all stared at each other until Annabeth finally spoke up. "It's nice to meet you all".

"Its nice to meet you too", they all said in unison to which both me and Annabeth burst into fits of laughter.

"Carlisle, Esme", started Annabeth. "Can I ask you some things?".

There goes Annabeth into protective sister mode.

"In private", added Annabeth looking mostly at me. As I said: protective sister mode.

Everyone nodded and started to go their separate ways. "You have to hold the hose to make a rainbow", I informed Carlisle before saying goodbye to my sister And heading inside.

We waited for around 15 minutes before Carlisle and Esme walked back in.

"Right let's go shopping!", squealed Alice. As I said this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**As usual : thanks for reading and please do review if you like the story! :)**


	6. Secret revealed

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I woke up and straight away I got up. Grabbing some clothes I walked into the bathroom. Esme, Rosie and Alice had bought me some new clothes so I didn't have to worry about what I was going to wear. By some I mean a WHOLE closet full. When it came to shopping they were crazy.

Not only had they bought me new clothes they also bought me some things for my new room. I told them they shouldn't make a fuss but they wouldn't listen. They said they LIKE to shop!

I showered quickly and got changed into a new pair of denim shorts and a grey shirt. Grey was my favourite colour so I had a couple grey shirts. When Esme told me to choose some colours for my room I chose grey, red and green.

As I slowly descended down the stairs I could hear that everyone was in the kitchen, so I slowly walked towards the doorway. I could see everyone talking to each other. They were all so focused on their conversations that nobody noticed me so I decided I would just stand in doorway until someone did notice, I didn't know what else to do.

It was Esme who noticed me first. "Morning MJ! Did you sleep well?".

"Good morning. I did sleep well", I replied cheerfully. By now everyone had finished their conversations.

"We're going to have some visitors today and they can't wait to meet you", said Carlisle.

Visitors? Why would they be so excited to meet me? Were they like the Cullens?

"Who are they?", I asked him quietly feeling shy already.

"They are the Denali coven and they live in Alaska. We've been friends with them for a long time now as they have the same dietary preferences", he told me, winking when he said 'dietary preferences'. I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

The day was passing as slowly as possible as I waited for the Denalis to come, feeling both anxious and excited. I spent the day mostly practising my guitar which Esme had given back to me after I reminded her about my stuff.

My guitar had been my source of income as I was travelling. It was old and battered by now but that's how all of my things were, old and worn out.

I was still upstairs practising when Esme called me down. "MJ! They're here, come down and meet them!" , I heard her call up the stairs.

Carefully setting my guitar on the bed I made my way towards the door and slowly walked down the stairs. As I got to the bottom I saw 5 figures standing in the family room smiling at me.

"This is MJ, the newest addition to our family", said Carlisle. "MJ these are Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar".

I looked at each of them as Carlisle said their name, until I came to Eleazar and I knew I had to run. He had a gift, a gift of recognition. That meant that he knew my gifts. All three of them. I had to run before they found out.

I made a dash towards the door but I was stopped by Jasper before I could even reach halfway. He probably knew I was going to make a run for it from my emotions.

I found out that Jasper can sense my emotions but he can't change them, otherwise they will bounce off and affect him instead. I thought it was pretty cool. Once he tried to calm me down but the emotions bounced off and hit him so hard that he had to sit down.

Jasper held me firmly as I struggled, trying to get to the door.

"What's wrong?", asked Esme just as Eleazar whispered,"so gifted! She has three gifts!".

Everyone's heads snapped towards me. "Three?!"

I tried even harder to get out of Jasper's grip but he wouldn't let go. I should have told them.

Looking around at everyone's expressions I could clearly see the surprise, shock and curiosity written all over their faces.

"What is it?", asked Carlisle.

"Ill show you but Jasper has to let go of me", I whispered unwillingly.

As Jasper slowly released me I calculated my chances of running away without being caught and, being honest, I knew they were very slim. Might as well get it over and done with.

I stepped out into the middle of the group and stopped. Letting all of my emotions flow through me, I hung my head as I felt my arms engulf in flames just above the wrists. Secret revealed.

I heard everyone gasp and I looked up to see their reactions. They were...scared, just as everyone else had been. I didn't know what to do so I did what I do best. I ran.

As I entered the woods I could hear everyone slowly get over their shock and run after me, but I knew they wouldn't be able to catch me. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and I ran faster than I had ever run before. Even Edward wasn't able to catch up to me.

I kept running as fast as I could until I could run no further. As I stopped I decided that the best way for me not to be found while I was resting was to climb up a tree.

After a couple of minutes I heard movement in the trees ahead of me as Rosie emerged. I held my breath trying to stay as still as possible so Rosie wouldn't notice me. I just didn't want to face her yet.

As she ran past I thought she hadn't seen me. That was until I turned and found her sitting right next to me. Out of shock I nearly fell out of the tree. I literally would've if Rosie hadn't put her arms around me. But this also meant that she had me in a firm but gentle embrace I would not be able to get out of.

She started to lead me down from the tree but I started to struggle, trying to get out of her grip.

"You know I won't hurt you, there's no point in struggling", she told me gently.

I stopped as she said that, there really was no point. I was too weak and tired and she was too strong for me. As we reached the bottom of the tree we sat down with our backs resting against the trunk.

"I'm sorry", I whispered after a period of silence.

"Its okay", she whispered back to me hugging me closer. "I understand why you didn't want to tell us".

"I was going to but I was just waiting for the right moment. I wanted to get to know you first to know your reaction". I felt guilty for not telling them when the had treated me so well.

"Do you want to go back yet?", Rosie asked me.

"Won't anyone mind?", I whispered, dreading her answer.

"Of course not! It was a bit unexpected but they all love you anyway. Emmett, being Emmett, thinks your gift is really cool. He will probably ask you for a demonstration!" I could hear her laughing slightly beside me.

"Do you want a lift?", asked Rosie with a wink as I stood up.

I grinned at her. Obviously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you like it :)**


	7. Summer ends

**Hey there! Sorry for the very late update, I had a lot of exams and tests at school I had to revise for. Anyway here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

As we neared the house I felt myself tense up. What if they didn't like me anymore? Where would I go now? The thoughts swirled around in head as Rosie slowly put me down and took my hand, leading me into the house. Walking in I could see that both families were sitting opposite each other in the family room, talking in low whispers.

As I stood in the doorway I was met with worried expressions which were so intense that I had to look away. We all stayed silent for a few moments until the silence was broken by Emmett.

"Your gift is so cool!", he said, genuinely excited. I smiled at his reaction. Emmett will always be Emmett.

"Yeah it is", agreed Kate. "Maybe we should see if you can do something more like spread it across your whole body?". The curiosity was obvious on her face and out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone else smiling and nodding. I couldn't help but smile with them. I had found a place where I wanted to stay.

* * *

I had found out a lot of things about my gift that night that I didn't know about, for example the fact that I could control my temperature. I knew that would come in handy seeing as everyone was colder than me. I was also more in control of my gifts and could lift my shield.

When Alice, Rosie and I returned from yet another shopping trip, a couple of days after the Denalis left, I heard Esme calling my name from upstairs, telling me that's she had a surprise for me. Cautiously I walked up the stairs towards her voice.

I kept walking and as soon as I reached the attic I felt a blindfold tighten against my eyes.

"Hey!", I shouted in protest.

In response I felt a gentle push forward, so I kept walking. We kept walking until we were in the middle of the attic, Esme's hands on my shoulders the whole way, guiding me. We stood in the middle for a few seconds before the blindfold was pulled off to reveal the room in front of me.

It was beautiful! There was a large, grey bed in the corner with a red and green patterned cover. Next to it stood a wooden desk with a green lamp, a laptop, an iPhone and headphones on it. A laptop and a phone! On the other side of the room was a large bookcase, half filled with books, an unmarked door (probably a bathroom) and a walk-in wardrobe. Alice. Looking around I also saw a new guitar in the corner of the room beside my old, tattered one. The whole room was made around the colour scheme of grey, red and green. My favourite part of the room however was the hammock that hung under the window in the ceiling. I could lie there and look up at the sky, one of my favourite things to do. I couldn't believe it! My first very own room!

I turned around to face my new family. "Thank you!", I said, hugging all of them in turn.

"You're more than welcome sweetheart", Esme said kissing my hair as I hugged her.

I loved my new family!

* * *

Soon the summer holidays ended and it was time for my first day of school. I couldn't wait! (Note the sarcasm)

I was woken from my peaceful slumber by a loud, annoying knock on my door. I looked up unwillingly to see and an excited Alice bounce into my room, while Rosie was leaning on the door frame, smilling. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature and she knew it.

With a groan I threw the cover back over my head. Alice had bounced into my room looking like a kid in a sweetshop. Uh-oh. What's her 'sweetshop'? As soon as I got my answer I wished I hadn't.

"5 more minutes", I murmured sleepily from under the covers.

Suddenly I felt cold air rush over me as I felt the covers being pulled off me.

"Hey! Watcha do that for? Its cold!", I moaned. I could hear Rosie laughing from where she stood in the doorway.

"Get up sleepy-head; time for you first day of school!", Alice told me excitedly, dragging me out of bed.

I knew what Alice was about to do and I did not want to spend that amount of time in a wardrobe! So I Ran. As Alice let go of me so she could go into my wardrobe I made a dash for the door. I sprinted down the stairs missing most of them out and ran into the kitchen just as I heard Alice shout from upstairs and run down the stairs.

"Get back here MJ! You need to get dressed and I was just about to pick the perfect outfit", she called as she flew down the stairs.

I decided the best thing to do was to hide behind Esme. Just as Alice ran into the room I looked up to see Esme's bewildered yet amused expression.

"What are you doing?", she asked, curious.

"Alice was going to torture me", I replied still hidden behind Esme.

"Oh come on! I was just helping you to pick the perfect outfit for you first day of school", she said.

"Same thing". I could hear laughter from the next room.

"Why don't you find MJ something to wear while she eats breakfast?", suggested Esme.

"Ok", said Alice bouncing up the stairs.

This was going to be a VERY long day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you like the story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its been so long since I last updated! For those reading here's chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Esme POV:

Poor kid! I can't imagine how she feels when people react like THAT to her. I wish we had all remained calm for her sake, but I was just too big of a shock. A vampire, even a vampire hybrid, that controls fire makes them, well fireproof, dangerous. She could kill us all if she wanted to. But I know she won't; she's just a kid who needs a place to stay.

Looking back to when Rosalie had found her, I remember looking at the frightened blonde-haired grey-eyed teenager in front of me and seeing a vulnerable and lost little kid. That's all she is really, a little kid. She shouldn't be alone in the world. From that moment I knew we had to help her, we had to give her a place to stay.

Today was her first day of school and I knew just how nervous she was about it even if she tried not to show it. I saw it the moment I suggested it but now I wonder if she's ever been to school before. I'll have to ask her about that later. Right now the most important thing is for her to have a good day and settle in well.

* * *

I was just finishing making dinner for MJ when I heard two cars pull into the driveway. It had been decided that the boys would travel to school in Edward's volvo while the girls would take Rosalie's BMW. Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked in first, quickly followed by Alice and Rose. The most worrying thing was that MJ was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's MJ?", I asked Rosalie as they were walking in.

"She's right...", she said turning around.

"Not behind me", she finished off after a pause. I could see the worry showing on her face.

"She's upstairs", answered Jasper. "You should talk to her Esme".

I gave him a quick smile before rushing up the stairs to MJ's room.

As soon as I climbed the last stair I could hear muffled crying coming from the attic. The sight that met my eyes as I opened the door broke my heart. MJ was lying on the bed curled up in a ball on the bed, crying into her pillow.

"MJ sweetie, what's wrong?", I asked gently sitting next to her on the bed. As soon as I sat down she curled up into an even tighter ball and moved as far away from me as the bed would allow. I heard her whimper slightly from under the covers.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at school? You know you can trust me". When I said this I could see her starting to cry harder.

"Sshhh, its okay", I soothed rubbing circles on her back. This calmed her down a bit and after a while she stopped crying completely.

"I need to tell you something", she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I uhh-", she said, slowly sitting up.

"I have dyslexia and ADHD", she said all in one breath. If I wasn't a vampire then I'm sure I would've missed it.

"There's nothing wrong with that", I assured her.

"I know but I just didn't want you to think that I'm, you know. I'm half vampire and my mom's the goddess of wisdom so I'm meant to be smart and I just didn't want you to think I'm not", she said looking down.

"No one is going to think of you any different. We all love you anyway".

We sat there in silence for a while looking at each other. "How was your first day of school?", I asked breaking the silence.

"It was ... Not good", she sighed.

"Oh no? What happened?"

"When I was asked questions I- I didn't know the answers and people laughed at me. In English the teacher asked me to read something and I-I couldn't. I didn't even make any friends!". I could see just how much this was affecting her and how upset she was.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in you just need some time. You'll make plenty of friends just give yourself some time".

"I hope so", she whispered.

"You will. How did you get in here without us noticing anyway?", I asked genuinely curious.

"Through the window. I climbed up the tree", she answered with a sheepish smile.

"Promise me you won't try that again. Its dangerous!".

"Ok".

"Do you want to come downstairs and eat something?", I asked.

"Ok", she answered again slowly standing up.

As we were walking down the stairs I felt her grab my hand tightly. I smiled at that. Maybe she was finally getting comfortable?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
